The Gathering
by Huron
Summary: Its a little side story I made. 3 dimensions collide against each other. Issei, and his 2 new partners, will need to restore their dimensions.


**Sorry for not updating The Next Step, but I'm currently working on it really hard. I wasn't getting any ideas to advance it so I took a break and made this mini story. It will still contain some nice and juicy scenes. Reviews are appreciated.**

**The Gathering**

Issei laid on his bed and was sleeping gently, but the other residents in the house weren't so peaceful. The door in his room slowly opened, letting a small stream of light into his room. Koneko appeared in front of the door way. Her small body and silver hair quietly walked in front of Issei. She was breathing deeply and her mouth was lightly drooling. She slowly got onto his bed and under the sheets. She tightly clutched Issei's body and felt the warmth radiating from him. Issei unconsciously put his arm around her body and kept her close. The pair slept peacefully through the night.

Sunshine illuminated the room as it entered the window of the room. Issei opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, before noticing a small lump beside him. He lifted the covers and saw Koneko sleeping gently. She wore a black pajama that was filled with pink and white cats. She was curled and her one hand held on to Issei. The site was so cute for Issei.

Koneko-chan, why did you sneak into my room? You look so cute right now that I can't bear it! Ahh, your small body really does have sex appeal.

Koneko stirred and gently opened her eyes, showing the golden colored irises of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and stared at Issei for a short while before hugging him passionately. Issei wanted to get her off of him, but her small chest felt so nice and soft, he almost felt like he was in heaven, or rather, hell.

The door suddenly flew open and Rias, Akeno-san, and Asia were watching him intently. They saw Koneko hugging Issei and they immediately understood what happened. They jumped onto Issei and fought over him on the bed. The sound could be heard from the ground floor. His parents smiled, knowing that he was awake and energetic as usual.

**Elsewhere…**

The young brunette stood at the edge of a cliff and stared at the stormy sea ahead. The dark clouds that loomed overhead meant that a storm was approaching the coast. The volcano to his left was erupting and spewed molten lava and ash into the air. His black cloak waved against the stormy winds that neared his location. He turned around and walked back toward the mountains that oversaw the land. The large jagged peaks of the mountains radiated an ominous presence that rivals a storm.

The boy walked on a dirt path and silently, his face shrouded by darkness. A few spectators above the mountain watched over the boy. A flash of red hair disappeared into the mountains and her voice silently said towards the boy.

"You will be mine… Hyodo Issei."

**A valley…Again**

He stood on the rim of a round mountain and felt the gentle wind blowing through his hair. The blue skies covered the land and the lush valleys below signaled peace. He felt rather calm, but he knew that it was finally time. The collision will happen soon. He jumped up and fell from a dizzying height. He landed that caused a shockwave around him. He slowly got up and a white light appeared around his body and disappeared from the site. A girl with purple hair observed from a distance and laughed

"Oh my, it seems he is on the move. That boy is so impulsive, but that's what makes him desirable to many. The rivals I have to face to get to him, ahh! I will have him. Hyodo Issei…"

**Back in Japan…**

Issei walked to school with his friends and talked about perverted subjects, but he suddenly felt an unknown presence. He turned around and saw his environment change. The school and town was getting distorted and it slowly faded to darkness. He stood alone, but it wasn't long until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned again to meet the stranger. He heard another set of footsteps coming from his left and prepared himself.

Two figure appeared before him. He couldn't believe his eyes; the strangers looked exactly like him, but there was a significant difference in personality and appearance. The one on the right wore everything black, and his irises were slightly red. He had an expressionless face, which made him look pretty cool. The one on the left had jeans on and a lightly tanned jacket. He also wore a dark green shirt. He had a smile similar to Kiba's, but with a careless face.

He suddenly felt something behind him. He turned and saw Ddraig's dragon form staring ahead. The red scales that covered the creature almost made him look like he was made of metal, and his green eyes glowed with a certain aura. He was staring intently at the black space. Issei looked back to his look alikes and saw two dragons in front of him. The one on the right had a black dragon with a serpent-like body and blood-stained eyes. Its wings were spread that it was almost like a ghost. The other dragon was a brilliant white. It had two arms on its body, instead of no limbs.

They all faced each other. No words came out from any mouth. They silently watched each other in the dark abyss they stood. The Gathering has started.

**Yep, I did it. I made alternate realities. I was originally thinking of a personality split, but I thought this would be more fun to write. I hope you enjoy this little story. Its like a side story that I can occupy myself when I'm not writing The Next Step's next chapters. Expect the next chapter of The Next Step to be out by either Friday or Saturday. Review this story, I appreciate them.**


End file.
